What We Become/Issue 3
"Fuck fuck fuck..." James muttered staring at the convenience store under attack by zombies. "Hey watch the language son, I got a little boy here..." Kenneth said before Adam interrupted him. "What the hell is going on here James?" Adam questioned. "We usually have a biter or two attack on occasion, but never this many. There's this idiot named Joseph who is living with our group, and the guy isn't prepared for this world. It's his fault we get attacked so often because he always makes a huge amount of noise and attracts them to us." "Why don't you kick him out?" Hayley asks. "He's a bit unstable after watching his family get eaten, but kicking him out is giving the man a death sentence. Believe me though there have been talks about it, but he has nowhere to go." James replies. Adam pulls his axe out of his bag. Kenneth pulls out his gun. "We'll help your people, we got to make some noise to draw them away. Come'on!" Adam says as he runs on one side of the store. James runs to the other side. Both are yelling profanities to get the zombies to move away. Kenneth turns to Hayley and Jack. "Get your brother inside the car now! Stay inside until I come back, got it?" Kenneth asks his children. "Sure thing dad" Hayley says as she leads her brother inside the car. "Dad please don't go..." Jack trails off. "I'll be back before you know it". Kenneth says before taking off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Inside the convenience store a tall stocky african american man and a chubby bearded man are struggling to hold the doors shut. "Fuck this isn't working Tyler, there's to many! We can't hold them off forever." the chubby man says to other man holding the door shut. "I know Kevin, just keep pushing. We'll think of something." Tyler replies. "Like what?" Another man questions. "We're fucked!" "Yeah, no thanks to you Joseph, you asshole!" A young man yells in his face. Joseph raises his hand. "Watch the way you talk to me Mitchell!" "Stop! Your scaring Victoria." A woman says to Joseph while clutching her young daughter. A young woman intervenes between Joseph and Mitchell. Another woman clutchers her knees while shaking in the corner. "What the fuck do you want Lilly?" Joseph growls at her. "I want you to stop Joseph, this is bullshit now! Your going to get us all killed!" "Lilly and Carley are right shut the fuck up Joseph, and go see if Melissa is ok!" Tyler says motioning to the young woman in the corner. All of the sudden gunshots we're heard and the zombies moved away from the store. "What the hell is going on...?" Kevin trailed off. "I don't know." Tyler replied. Outside the window they see a man with an axe hacking away at zombies and other man firing his gun at the zombies, and then they saw James stabbing zombies with a knife. "Look it's James! He brought people with him." Carley said staring out the window while holding Victoria in her arms. Lilly came running to the window the fastest to see her boyfriend stabbing zombies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kenneth fired a shot through the last zombies head. Adam, Kenneth and James stared at the massacre that lay before them. "I...I can't belive we just did that..." James trailed off. "We did what we had to do" Adam told him. "I know, but it felt like my heart was beating a thousand times per second. That was nerve-wracking!" "James!" Lilly yelled as she came running outside and jumped into James arms. "Lilly! Sorry I went away last night, I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't want to wake you..." "It's ok, I'm glad you're back now!" she said as they kissed. "Who are your friends?" a woman asked as she approached them with the rest of the group. "Oh, I found them on the road last night Mary." James replies to the woman. Tyler extended his hand to Adam and Kenneth. "Thanks for helping us, I'm Tyler by the way." "Adam Greene." "Kenneth Marsh." "Hey, Kenneth what about your kids?" Adam asks him. "Hayley! Jack! You can come out now!" Kenneth yells towards the car. Hayley and Jack exit the car and walk towards the group. "These are my kids." Kenneth says to the group. "Your welcome to stay with us, we have beds and food." Mary tells Adam, Kenneth, Hayley and Jack. "Thank you, thank you very much. It's much appreciated it." Adam tells her. Joseph eyes the new group members suspiciously. Little do they know, he doesn't trust anyone and doesn't approve of having new group members around. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Hayley Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Mitchell' *'Joseph' *'Melissa' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #4 ' Category:Issues